I'll Buy You Another Cupcake
by JouChan13
Summary: [One-shot] Hisoka comes between Tzusuki and desert


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is the creation of Matushita and associates. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Title: I'll buy you another cupcake.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: [One-shot] A short little fluff.

Hisoka comes between Tsuzuki and his dessert.  


*************

Pink Glaze

*************

The glare he bestowed upon the whining fool in front of him seemed ineffective. Since the first day they'd met there had been something he'd whine about.

Emerald eyes focused on the treat set in front of him. The idiot had lied about it been his birthday so they could get the treat for free. He'd been embarrassed in front of the whole restaurant while the staff sang some stupid birthday song. And now after all the humiliation he'd suffered the idiot was still waiting for him to turn over the treat. Hisoka's glare focused on the large cupcake in front of him. There was no way he was going to hand it over, now. His fork hovered over the pink glaze just a bit longer, torturing the purple eyed shinigami before the fork cut into the sugary treat.

Purple eyes widen in horror as the boy across from him cut into the cupcake meant for him. "No." He gasped.

Hisoka watched the purple eyes widen before they became tearful. It made swallowing hard. Hisoka looked down at the cupcake feeling a prickling sensation behind his lids. If there was something he couldn't stand it was to see tears in the other man's eyes. It brought back painful memories. Memories best not remembered. The brunet was doing it on purpose though. He wanted the cupcake. Hisoka's fork hovered over the treat again ready to slice into.

"Hi -so - ka." Came the long whine. "Stop being meeeean!"

It almost made him smile. His childish theatrics would get him nowhere today though. Hisoka's fork sliced into the cupcake and slowly he brought a forkful close to his mouth.

"I thought you loved me."

The fork stopped. Hisoka's eyes flew away from the treat to his partners face. A chibi-inu Tsuzuki sat across from him looking more pitiful than ever. His eyes brightened when he noticed Hisoka's fork had stopped less than an inch from his mouth. "You do love me." He squealed as he reached for the cupcake.

Hisoka watched as the older man finished the cupcake. He shook his head, admonishing himself for being a million times the fool. Of course it had been a trick. The forkful of moist bread and pink glaze clinked on the plate as Hisoka let it go. He stood, tossed money on the table and left.

Why did he let the idiot get to him like that? You'd think he'd have learned by now. Tsuzuki would say almost anything to get dessert. He should really learn more self discipline or his idiot of a partner would walk all over him. Even Tatsumi put his foot down, though he'd never seen him stand between Tsuzuki and dessert. He sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Hisoka!"

"Hisoka, I know you can hear me!"

"Wait!"

Hisoka didn't turn. Yes, he could hear him yelling but NO he wasn't going to stop. He felt the brunets' presence growing closer and closer.

"Hisoka." He rasped as he caught hold of a wrist. He spun the boy to look at him. "I'm sorry, I'll buy you another cupcake." He said looking down at the angry face he adored do much. His eyes running over the smaller one's face until they settled on the captivating green eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He was so close his breath moved over the boy's fringe.

Hisoka ran his tongued over suddenly dry lips. He could still taste the glaze on his lips, so sweet. Tsuzuki smelled like that now like the glaze on his cupcake. A blush tainted his cheeks causing him to turn away and pull his arm back. What was he thinking? "It's fine," he said turning back and walking down the street again.

Tsuzuki walked along side his partner enjoying the cold wind. He spared the green eyed imp a long appreciate glance, watching amusedly as the rosy color on the boy's cheek stained a darker shade the longer he stared. He looked away avoiding the boy's death glare. Hisoka's eyes were one of this worlds greatest wonders as far as he was concerned. Eyes so deep and intense. Usually they seemed cold and uncaring but if you got close enough and he had. You'd be able to see the tight guard the boy kept on them refusing for any of his well hidden emotions to seep through. Though there were times when he made him angry enough that the boy would forget to guard and there he'd seen a life time of love. His goal for sometime now had been and still was to get the boy to drop his guard. He might never drop it completely but maybe long enough for him to steal a kiss.

His stepped faltered.

Tsuzuki turned back to see the boy had stopped. His face hung low. "What's wrong?" He asked stepping closer to the lithe body.

Hisoka looked at him with angry eyes. Real anger. "You're such an idiot." He accused before he began walking again.

Tsuzuki stood not really understanding why he would just stop and say that to him. I mean he'd been . . . . thinking about him. Tzusuki smiled ruefully catching up to Hisoka in close to no time at all. He fell into step with the boy feeling giddy in his presence.

Tsuzuki's eyes lit up when they fell on a bakery shop. He dashed away from his partner and into the store before the boy could utter any protest.

Hisoka watched through the window for a moment before he continued onto the park by himself. If Tsuzuki wanted to come, well he would come.

A light breeze caught the end of his scarf as he walked into the park. The smell of freshly watered grass reached his nose as he made his way to his favorite bench.

He sat on it after having checked to make sure that it wasn't wet. He slumped into it contently. 'The park was always quiet this time of the day on Thursday's,' he thought as he looked at the tall branches of a tree. He closed his eyes enjoying the silence. It was so serene.

When his eyes opened next, he took notice of the changing colors in the sky. How long had he dozed off for? He glanced at his watch, it hadn't been that long. Another glance at the sky reassured him though of the upcoming shower if not a storm. He stood slowly and stretch before he turned away from the bench.

"Hisoka!"

This time he turned at the call of his name. Tsuzuki was running towards him. He wondered what had taken him so long. 'He must have eaten his snacks outside the shop,' he thought as the other man approached him.

Tsuzuki stopped in front of him. Taking a deep breath he removed a small paper box from his coat. Carefully he opened it, reached in and brought something out. With an open calm he presented it to Hisoka.

Hisoka looked at the small pink cupcake feeling the corners of his mouth turning upwards. He plucked it out of the other shinigami's hand noting the detail on the glaze. He frowned as he tried to see the pattern. The cupcake was so small yet they had tried to get a design and writing on the glaze. The dark pink outline ran in an odd curve at the top with and edge at the bottom almost like an upside down triangle.

"Are you going to eat it."

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki whose purpled eyes seemed reflective with something . . . . . He looked back at his cupcake seeing a **K **moving his finger over the pattern he could also make out a **T**.

Tsuzuki's hand moved near him and he was forced to toss it into his mouth before it was stolen from him. He savored the taste. The glaze had been unsweetened while the bread had been a light chocolate.

Tsuzuki's hand took rest on a delicate shoulder bringing the boy closer to him. "Did you see what I wrote?" He asked the green eyed youth.

"The letters **K** and **T, **in an upside down triangle."

Tsuzuki smiled charmingly making the heat rise in the boys blood and coloring the lovely cheeks. "**K + T **and they were placed inside a heart."

Hisoka's blush deepened as he finally understood. Kurosaki Hisoka and Tsuzuki Asato. He tried to turn away from the heated gaze in the older man's eyes but it was too late.

Tsuzuki caught the elfin face in his palms tilting it upwards where he laid a kiss on startled lips. He savored the taste of the sugary treat before he released the soft lips. As much as he'd like to do more he knew he had to move slowly.

Tsuzuki's hand caressed the colored cheek with tenderness. A love and need too big for him to voice out loud but after three years together something had to give. Buying the boy dessert had never seemed so rewarding. "I think I'll buy you another cupcake tomorrow."

This, I think is one of the shortest pieces I have ever written. It was very hard. I had to restrain myself from adding more chapters. Still I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
